Manamune
Classic= * 5 attack damage (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * 100 mana (using Mana Charge) = * 2 attack damage (for every ) = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient. ** Its gold efficiency is further increased by |+210g}} for every obtained using Mana Charge, or |+70g}} for every obtained from other sources. * The item becomes gold efficient by itself at , or about 120 charges. ** Alternatively, it becomes gold efficient with from other sources. }} Builds into * automatically transforms into upon fully charging (750 bonus mana). |-|Quick Charge= * 5 attack damage (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * 100 mana (using Mana Charge) = * 2 attack damage (for every ) = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient. ** Its gold efficiency is further increased by |+210g}} for every obtained using Mana Charge, or |+70g}} for every obtained from other sources. * The item becomes gold efficient by itself at , or about 80 charges. ** Alternatively, it becomes gold efficient with from other sources. }} Builds into * automatically transforms into upon fully charging (750 bonus mana). Similar Items Notes * grants a total of by itself at zero stacks. * When gaining maximum mana from , you preserves your . * on can be charged by manaless champions through basic attacks, until it upgrades to . However the passive will have no effect, and will apply but deal no damage. Trivia * Assuming a charge is gained every 4 seconds, the 750 mana charge takes 10 minutes to max. * references |mah-sah-MOO-nay}}. * The version is also used on the Crystal Scar during Rotating Game Modes. * Featured in the Journal of Justice (Issue 28: Alowicious Chucat Dies in Magical Fire). Patch History Tooltip now mentions "Limited to 1 Tear item". ;V9.6 * Can now only purchase one item. ;V8.9 * Combine cost reduced to from . Total cost unchanged at . * When gaining maximum mana from , now preserves the , instead of restoring the same amount of maximum mana gained. ;V8.1 * Mana Charge tooltip updated to "for each basic attack or mana expenditure" from "for each basic attack, spell cast or mana expenditure". * Mana Charge no longer trigger on abilities without a mana cost. ;V7.21 * Mana gains per trigger increased to 5 from 4. * Mana charge cooldown changed to 3 times per 12 seconds from 2 times per 8 seconds. * Pinging the item will now display how many charges you have. ;V7.10 * Howling Abyss ** Grants +6 maximum mana from 4 on basic attack, spellcast or mana expenditure. ;V6.9 * Mana regeneration reduced to 0% from 25%. * Refunds . * (Crystal Scar) Maximum mana granted per charge reduced to 6 from 8. ;V6.4 * Passively generates 1 maximum mana every 8 seconds. ;V6.3 * Crystal Scar version disabled. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ;V4.12 * New Recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + = * Base attack damage increased to 25 from 20. ;V3.14 * Combine cost increased to from (total cost remains the same due to price being reduced). ;V3.9 * Unique Passive – ** Cooldown per charge increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Updated the tooltip to clarify its actual functionality. ;V3.8 * Map-specific version added for Crystal Scar. ;V1.0.0.154 * Attack damage increased to 20 from 10. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * Base attack damage reduced to 10 from 20. * Base mana reduced to 250 from 350. * Passive changed: ** Champions may now gain bonus mana when they spend mana in addition to on ability use and autoattacks. ** Mana use, ability use and autoattacks all increase maximum mana by 4 (3 second cooldown). Up from 4 per ability use and 1 per autoattack. ** Maximum bonus mana reduced to 750 from 1000. ;V1.0.0.146 * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. ;V1.0.0.139 * Tooltip now updates dynamically. ;V1.0.0.127 * , , and now display their current bonus mana again. ;V1.0.0.123 * Now displays your unique bonus mana in its tooltip. ;V1.0.0.102 * Mana conversion percent increased to 2% from . ;V1.0.0.101 * Combine cost increased to . * Total cost is now . * Unique Passive conversion percent dropped to from 2%. * Unique Passive changed to: Each time you attack, you gain one maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Each time you use an ability, you gain four maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Bonus caps at 1000. ;V1.0.0.100 * Added ** Recipe: + + . ** 350 mana ** 7 mana regeneration per 5 seconds ** 20 attack damage ** 2% of your maximum mana is converted to attack damage. ** Whenever your champion attacks, they gain 1 maximum mana (2 second cooldown). Whenever your champion uses an ability, they gain 4 maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Bonus mana caps at 1000. }} References cs:Manamune de:Manamune es:Manamune fr:Manamune pl:Manamune ru:Манамунэ zh:Manamune Category:Attack damage items Category:Mana items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:On-hit effect items